Helping the Acolytes
by KickinPanther
Summary: My first fic and I don't like my title. Basicly Rogue finds out something about the Acolytes and now the X-Men are going to help. It's a Romy and maybe Kitty/Pyro.
1. A Dark Alley

Disclaimer: Goes and gets stock portfolio and looks at the stock and other things owned, shakes head sadly when discovered that no part of the X-Men are owned by herself but are owned by Marvel.  
  
He watched from his spot on the roof as she came into the alley. She sat down and curled herself up as if trying to protect herself. He watched her and soon he heard her crying softly to herself. He came down off the roof and went to her. "Chere are you okay?" She jerked her head up and looked at him. He looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember who he is. There were to many voices in her head to allow her to think.  
  
"They're all fighting for control of my mind." She replied. She didn't know why she told him that but she did have the odd feeling that he would be able to help her. He understood what she was telling him after all it was part of his job to know the powers of the X-Men. He touched her then, gently laying his fingers on her cheek. He watched her fall asleep then, feeling weak himself he quickly left her there after all he could hear her teammates coming.  
  
A/N: I am sorry that this was so short but I plan on making all of my other chapters a lot longer. This is my first fic so if you are going to flame please be gentle. 


	2. Recovery and Remy

A/N and disclaimer: I tried doing their accents but it just wasn't working so you are going to have to use your imagination on that part. I do not and probably never will own any part of the X-Men.  
  
X Mansion:  
  
It had been two weeks since Rogue's entire life was thrown upside down. Her mind psyches had tried to take over, her mother had been disguised as her best friend and she found out that she had a brother. Now if she could only convince the Professor and Mr.McCoy that she was okay and able to leave this med room she would be a lot happier. She hated everyone coming in and checking up on her. The worst part was the fact that Kitty was forcing her to try the various muffins that she cooked. If boredom didn't kill her then those muffins were defiantly going to do the job.  
  
Then she started to think about that night again in the alley. Why had he helped her she asked herself? They were supposed to be enemies right? Yet, when he touched her he had entered her mind and had helped her to fight back the mind psyches that were trying to take over. When the professor came he had been locked away like the others yet his memories were still there and she needed to talk to the Professor about them. She just kept thinking that if the memories were the truth that she and the other X-Men were going to have to help free three of the Acolytes from Magneto.  
  
**BAMF** Enter Kitty and Kurt.  
  
"Great news Rogue the Professor and Mr.McCoy said that you can like leave the med room today. Isn't that great?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah the Professor and doctor are on there way down here to let you out," Kurt added. Rogue would have cried with gratitude if she were the crying type of person. Just then the med room doors slid open and the Professor wheeled in followed by Hank McCoy.  
  
"How are you feeling today Rogue?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine Professor." Turning towards Hank she asked, "Can I really leave today?"  
  
"I don't see any reason for you to stay here, though I would advise you to take it easy and don't push yourself to much." With that Rogue got out of the bed and turned to leave, at the doors she turned back to look at the Professor.  
  
"Um . . . Professor can I talk to you in private after I change?"  
  
"I would be glad to talk to you about anything that is troubling you. I will be waiting for you in my office when you are ready."  
  
Kitty and Kurt looked at each other and exchanged a worried glance.  
  
Across town:  
  
Remy was in his room thinking about how he, John and Piotr had come to work for Magneto. They were not here by choice. Magneto was holding something very dear to each of them. Remy had tried getting her back several times now but it had always failed, and after the last time Magneto said that he would kill her if Remy tried to go after her again. Now like John and Piotr he was waiting and planning his next move. 


	3. Mind Reading and John

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the X-Men Marvel does.  
  
X Mansion:  
  
Rogue knocked on the door to the professor's office. In a few seconds the professor responded by saying, " Come in Rogue." Rogue entered the room and sat in a chair in front of the professor's desk.  
  
"Professor I need for you to look in my head and let out one of the psyches." The professor raised his eyebrows expecting for Rogue to explain the reason for this. Rogue sensing what the professor wanted continued. "That night in the alley there was someone there that helped me before you and the others arrived. His name is Gambit and he is one of the mutants that work for Magneto. He touched me and his psyche helped me fight the others in my mind. I also got his memories and I think that he and the other Acolytes are not working for Magneto by their own free will. So I was wanting to know if you could help me find his memories in my mind and to find out if there is any truth behind Magneto blackmailing them to work for him." Rogue stopped and waited for the professor's response.  
  
"It may take me a minute or two to find the memory and find out if there is any truth to it. If there is any truth to it then we as X-Men will help the Acolytes that are being blackmailed. I am going to go inside your head now if that is okay with you." Rogue nodded her head and the Professor came around the desk and placed his hands around Rogue's head. After a couple of minutes the Professor looked at Rouge and said, "I am going to call everyone on the senior team into the rec room and explain this to them and then we will try and come up with a plan." Rogue nodded and after a few seconds left. Charles wheeled over to his window and wondered what had pushed his one time friend into blackmailing mutants to work for him.  
  
Across Town:  
  
John looked at the picture on his desk again and thought that in a few days he would see her again. He hoped that she would still be healthy and strong. Maggs seemed to be treating her well and he only hoped that things would stay that way. She was the only person who had protected and stood by him when his powers had developed. She had always been there for him and at this point in his life the only woman that he had ever truly loved. Remy, Piotr and himself had come up with a plan but it wasn't going to work if it was just the three of them. They were going to need some serious firepower to get this job done.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my story. I hope that this answered some of the questions that you had cool-chick-rae. After my next chapter I plan on the chapters getting longer. 


	4. Disrupted meeting and Piotr

Disclaimer: Once again if you don't already know, I do not own the X-Men Marvel does.  
  
X-Mansion:  
  
In the rec room waiting for the professor various members of the senior team were scattered. Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott were all sitting on the large couch wondering why they had all been called into the rec room. Logan was standing in a corner by himself and Rogue was in another corner reading a book. Storm and Hank were talking quietly by the fireplace. However when the professor came into the room all conversation stopped instantly.  
  
"I assume that you are all wondering why I have called you here," the professor started, "About two week ago when Rogue's power got out of control one of the Acolytes, Gambit to be exact, touched Rogue and she regained some of his memories."  
  
Logan interrupted asking, "Did that Gumbo hurt Stripes?"  
  
"No he didn't," the professor replied.  
  
"Which one is Gambit," Kurt asked.  
  
"Like the totally cute one," Kitty answered.  
  
* "Yes I must confess that he takes my breath away," Jean added.  
  
Scott feeling a little jealous said, "Oh, well when I have the chance, remind me to drop a truck on him."  
  
"Cyclops." The Professor warned.  
  
"A big truck," Scott added.  
  
"Cyclops!" the Professor was now becoming a little upset that Scott was disrupting the meeting.  
  
"A really big truck!"  
  
"CYCLOPS!" The professor yelled above the laugher. *  
  
Across town:  
  
Piotr was sitting in the kitchen pretending to read a book but he could hardly think about anything else except her. She had been taken from their farm in Russia where she should have been safe. She would have been safe if he had not gone to talk to Professor Xavier that day. It was his fault that Magneto had her and her illness was getting worse. The doctors told him that she had an incurable disease and that it was only a matter of time before she died. The Professor was going to help him find a cure for her. Now they had very little hope of finding a cure in time to save her. He just hoped that their plan would be enough to get her safely away from Magneto so that they could spend what little time she had left together.  
  
A/N: The dialogue between the two * is from X-Men #1 and Marvel owns it, but I did change it to fit my story. Now for all of you who are wondering who Magneto is holding captive, I am going to tell you . . . in the next chapter of course. 


	5. Continued Meeting and Making Plans

Disclaimer: Ya know I feel like a scratched C.D. when I say I do not own X- Men Marvel dose. Carmen however is my character. Anyways on with the story.  
  
X-Mansion:  
  
The meeting has now calmed down since Scott's recent out burst and the Professor once again begins with his explanation. "As I was saying before, that night that Rogue lost control with her powers she was touched by Gambit and learned that he and two other members of the Acolytes are, in a way being forced to work for Magneto. Six months ago Sabertooth took Gambit's sister-in-law, Mercy and now she is being held captive by Magneto. She is however safe and alive."  
  
"You said that there were two other members of the Acolyte team also in this predicament. Are they the two known as Pyro and Colossus?" asked Storm.  
  
"Yes they are. I have learned from Gambit's memories in Rogue's head that Pyro's mother, Carmen was also taken from her home in Australia. Like Mercy she is safe and healthy. However it is Colossus that I am most worried about. Six months ago he came to me seeking my help with his sister Illyana. She is a mutant known as Magik and she has a rare disease known as the Legacy Virus. It is a disease that is known only to target that mutant gene. It is also at this time incurable. I believe that while Colossus was here meeting with me that Magneto took Illyana from her family's farm in Russia."  
  
"What can we do to help Professor?" asked Kurt.  
  
"I am not sure at the moment. I want Rogue and Kitty to go to the park in town tonight and talk to Gambit and Pyro. The two of them are usually at the park late at night. I was unable to find the women using Cerbro so find out if the Acolytes know where the women are being held. If we can find out where the women are being held then we should be able to form a rescue plan."  
  
"Professor I don't like the idea of Rogue and Kitty going into the park at night by themselves to meet with two of the Acolytes. What if they get attacked?" asked Scott.  
  
"I don't think that Gambit and Pyro are going to attack the girls, but I will send Logan and Storm as backup in the x-van. If anything were to go wrong then the girls can call them on their COM links. However," the professor added, "I do not want Logan and Storm interfering with the girls meeting with Gambit and Pyro. You are there as backup and nothing else."  
  
"We understand Professor," said Storm.  
  
"Good the four of you will leave the mansion tonight at 10. Until then you are all free to do whatever you want." And with that the room was cleared with each member of the team thinking of the events to come.  
  
Across Town:  
  
"They have been leaving every night for the last six months to go to the park. I want you to follow them tonight and see what they are up to." The other man in the room nodded his head in agreement and left the room.  
  
X-Mansion Rogue and Kitty's Room:  
  
"Like I wonder if Gambit and Pyro are even going to be at the park tonight. I know that the Professor is a telepath but I don't think that he is a psychic also," Kitty said.  
  
"For the last six months Gambit and Pyro have been walking through the park at night just to get away from Magneto for a little while. Sometimes even Colossus comes with them," Rogue explained. When Kitty just looked at Rogue dumbfounded Rogue explained, "I have Gambit's memories in my head remember."  
  
"Oh. Like what do they do in the park?"  
  
"They form plans on how to get their relatives safely away from Magneto."  
  
"So they know where Magneto is holding their relatives captive?"  
  
"Yes and no. Usually every month they each get to spend a day with their relative but each month the location where they met was changed. However in the last two months they have met their relatives in the same location. Gambit was supposed to meet with Mercy today so if she was still being held in the same place then there is a high chance that the other two are still in the same place."  
  
"So that's why we are going to the park tonight, To make sure that they are all still being held in the same place?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"What are we going to do if Magneto moved them?"  
  
"I don't know Kitty. Lets get ready to go to the park okay."  
  
Across town:  
  
"Are you going to go with us tonight Piotr?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yeah I need to get away from here for awhile."  
  
"Okay then lets go find John and get out of here."  
  
X-Mansion:  
  
"Like what do you think of this outfit?"  
  
"Does it even matter Kitty? We are just going to talk to them in a park. I highly doubt that they are even going to notice what you are wearing."  
  
"Just pick an out fit the pink shirt with the jean shirt and sandals or the blue shirt jeans and sneakers for a casual effect."  
  
"The outfit with the blue shirt." Rogue said exasperated.  
  
"I am totally going with the other one."  
  
"Then why did you ask my opinion in the first place," Rogue mumbled to herself. "Just hurry up Kitty we have to leave in ten minutes if we want to make it to the park in time."  
  
"Alright I'm ready. We can go now."  
  
Across Town:  
  
The other three had left a few minutes ago, but he knew where they were going, and if he hadn't then he would have used his enhanced senses to find them. If his employer wanted to know what they were up to then he was going to find out one way or another. He was just hoping that he would be allowed to force it out of them.  
  
A/N: Don't worry things are going to start happing pretty fast in the next chapter. 


	6. At the Park

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own blah bah blah Marvel does blah blah blah.  
  
A Building in Bayville:  
  
Carmen looked at the girl one last time to make sure that she would at least make it through the night with as little pain as possible. Although Carmen's mutant abilities wouldn't allow her to completely cure Illyana at least she could ease her suffering. She supposed if she had to be held against her will at least she was able to do something useful around here. Although Carmen's mutation gave her the ability to cure other people she had never in her lifetime come across a disease so advanced. Carmen was sure that if a cure was not found for the girl, then despite her efforts that the girl would die.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
Carmen turned around to see that the other girl, Mercy had come into the room. "She is doing fine for now. I think that she should be okay for the night but I am not sure," Carmen said in response to Mercy's question.  
  
"Why don't you go and rest. I can sit with her for awhile, and if you are needed then I can come and get you." Mercy said.  
  
"Thanks. I think that I will go and take a quick nap, but if anything changes with her then immediately come and get me," Carmen ordered.  
  
"I will now please get some rest." Carmen feeling extremely tired went to her room and went straight to sleep.  
  
Bayville Park:  
  
"Well now that the crowd is gone do you think that we can get down to business mates?" John asked his two companions.  
  
"Yeah lets get this over and done with," added Piotr.  
  
"She was there, same place as last time. Don't know what Maggs is thinking it's like he's daring us to try something. Then again never been one to back down from a challenge" Remy said.  
  
Then the bushes behind the trio began to rustle and all three of them went into attack mode, John opening his lighter and creating a small fireball, Remy charging up a few cards and Piotr changing into his armored form.  
  
X-Van:  
  
Storm had been sitting in the van with Logan when Logan suddenly let out a low growl and left. Not knowing what was going on Strom followed him and hoped that nothing was wrong with the two girls.  
  
Somewhere in the Park:  
  
"Man who would have thought that such a small city would have such a large park," Rogue said.  
  
"Like I don't think that they are over here," Kitty said.  
  
"They have to be around here somewhere. I don't think that they would be out in the open since they are planning a. ." Rogue was cut off by one very large very angry looking cat-man lunging at them. Both girls were able to dodge the attack however the next one caught Rogue off guard and she was thrown backwards down a steep slope. Rogue was unable to stop and continued on her way down the slope. Kitty seeing her friend falling phased through Sabortooth and chased after Rogue. Sabortooth was going to follow the girl when a very familiar scent stopped him and he turned around to face a more formidable opponent.  
  
The Trio in the Park:  
  
Remy had just charged up a few cards when something came flying at him through the bushes. He didn't have time to throw his cards are move out of the way when something slammed into him knocking on the ground and sending his cards into a nearby tree blowing it up. Piotr and John turned around to look at what had knocked Remy down when they heard a female voice shrieking, "Rogue where are you." This was followed by a girl running/phasing through the bushes. Since her view of Rogue was blocked by John and Piotr she phased the upper half of her body through John to try and see Rogue.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing shelia?" John asked when he saw the girl sticking through him. Kitty not bothering to answer him phased the rest of the way through him and watched as Remy picked up an unconscious Rogue. When Kitty got a good look at her friend her shirt was ripped around the shoulder area and she had a long gash on her head. To add to all of the trouble Kitty could hear a very distinct growl very close by. . .  
  
.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this posted but I have had a severe case of writer's block. I had more that I wanted to put into this chapter but it is going to have to wait for the next one. I want to thank buffyangelus, kulera, inhandahlf, vinter, Yumiko, Lady Meru, Passionate Crow Rat, Carla and Wicked Lady for your reviews. I also want to thank cool- chick-rae for the idea of John's mom. I was really stuck and couldn't find a relative for him so when you said something about a mom in your review I used it so thanks. I will try and get more up as soon as I can but I have to work a lot in the next two weeks, so it may be awhile. Also I have way to many ideas for this story so deciding which ones to use is slowing me down also. 


	7. Trust forged and forgotten

On the outside, the house looked like all the others in this decaying part of town. A once beautiful brick townhouse, now had boarded up windows and a condemned sign tacked to the front door. The sign did not stop the homeless coming in looking for a place to hide from the elements. It was the two, unknown lower levels of the house that made this one special though. The special living quarters, state of the art medical facilities, and research lab did little to help ease her mind that this was still a prison to the others. Like the others she was trapped in this hellhole, even though she was a "trusted" employee, she was still unable to leave whenever she felt the whim and so with the others she was a basic prisoner.

She had been hired not only because she was an excellent doctor but also the leading researcher in the cure for the Legacy Virus, she however accepted the job for personal reasons. Her employer knew she was a mutant, he did not understand the extent of her powers though. Taking a second to scan the room that was her research lab, she knew what she had to do. Illyana wasn't going to live much longer, the poor girl was suffering in this hell hole when she should be spending the last of her days in her home in Russia. She knew the others did not trust her and at this point that couldn't be helped, but it was past time to put her plan in to action. It was not the best plan and it could fail in so many ways but at least it was a plan to get them all safely out of here for good. Turning to her computer, she began to run the programs that would save all of the valuable research onto discs and as soon as that was done they were outta here . . .

**The Park**:

Storm was trying to keep up with Wolverine as he ran like a maniac through the park. Something was wrong she didn't know what and there was no way to slow him down long enough for her to ask. The sound of metal claws sliding through human flesh signaled her out of her worries and forced her to set her mind on the up coming battle before them. . .

He watched the battle from afar. Wolverine has come in claws slashing. The mutant had no idea that the two girls were so close to that battle. He watched as the girls turned and the one that goes by Rogue rushed into the battle. A hotheaded girl and her action cost her. She had been slashed by Sabortooth and knocked unconscious. Her perky little friend had followed her to the trio that stood nearby and had no clue as to what was going on. That trio had betrayed him, they had actually protected the Wind Goddess and the girls when Sabortooth and managed to dislodge Wolverine for a few precious moments. Not that it had been a complete loss he mussed. Not by far, he now knew that the contract conducted by him and those three would no longer hold. The battle was lost and he watched as Sabortooth fled, Wolverine hot on his trail. He watched as the trio helped the Wind Goddess move the unconscious form to safety. The day was over, and those who had betrayed the contract would pay dearly now. He left to go to the hideout that he was sure Sabortooth would run and hide in. After the lost battle he would need to work out his anger and Magneto knew of three females that he could take his beastly anger out on.

**Decaying Building: **

So little time was all she could think as she rushed to but the discs safely in her bag. She had to hurry time was out from them. Her mutant powers, such a curse at first were now her greatest blessing. She had everything she needed now she just needed to get to the other three women before the man of metal and the beast got there. Shoving the discs in her bag as she ran down the stairs to the sleeping quarters. She stopped in the room and saw that only Mercy was there with Illyana.

"Where's Carmen?" she asked. Mercy wondering what was wrong just pointed in the direction of Carmen's room. Running into Carmen's room she quickly woke the older woman. "Quickly get up and get ready we have to leave now!" With those instructions she left the room waiting for Carman to follow and preparing herself for the energy she would need to get them out of there.

"Are you crazy?" Carmen asked walking into the room. "Incase you haven't noticed he sealed us into this hell hole. No way in or out without his powers, which I might add none of us have."

"I don't have time to explain everything to you right now, but know this he is on his way here to kill the three of you. Something is wrong and unless we are ready to go at the brief moment he lets the barrier around this place down, then the three of you are going to die here. . . TONIGHT!"

"Why should we trust you?" Mercy asked.

"Because its either you trust me or face certain death," came her quick reply.

"What do you want us to do," asked Carmen.

"Quick, gather around Illyana and hold on to me." Doing as they were told Mercy and Carmen came to stand on either side of the younger girl and each grabbing a hold of one of her arms as she grabbed one of Illyana's hands. The last thing that either of the two women remember was hearing the sound that signaled the arrival of Magneto as he lowered the barrier so that he could enter the prison, a bright light surrounding them, moving at some uncontrollable speed to a place they didn't know.

Okay it has taken me three years to get back into things. Though now that I am back I have tons of ideas for my story. I promise not to keep you waiting so long for the next chapter. Sorry that this one was so lacking in dialogue but I feel that I had some explaining to do, and still have some to do though with dialogue. Thanks for the reviews. Oh a couple of fair warnings to those who read on, at least one person is going to die, and Magneto is going to be a complete psycho in this story.


End file.
